Ordinary Friends
by Satosen
Summary: An albino waitress with a dark past becomes friends with The Avengers. What will happen when her past comes back to haunt her?


**_Ordinary Friends_**  
**_A Waitress From Hell_**  
**_Chapter 1:_**_Shwarma_

_Hello Fanfictionists, this is one of my __**FIRST**__ ten fanfictions ever. Since the new Avengers and Thor and Iron man are coming out fanfictions of this kind are booming, and I can see why. So in honor of the new stuffeges I am creating a new fanfiction from the Avengers. Yahhhh! Please don't hit me. D: I am simply enthusiastic about my new stuff. Anyway, this one is right off of the Avengers movie, like right off of the ending and continuing. Sorry if you don't like it, again realize this is one my __**FIRST**__ ten fanfictions and I have not been doing this very long._

_P.S. I do not own Marvel or other references to movies that may occur in this fanfiction._

**_WARNING LABLE_**

_This fanfiction may include descriptive violence, sexual referencing or scenes and foul language. This fanfiction is not meant for underage readers. Please proceed at your own risk._

**_:D_**  
"Here you are Mister Stark, and Mister Rogers. Your Kafta Kaba for Mister Stark, and a Beef Kaba for Mister Rogers. How are the rest of your platters?" A young woman with stark white choppy hair and red eyes was the waitress for the Avengers. Her short black uniform swished lightly as she moved from foot to foot and held her platter behind her. Tony nodded and tried to mumble something through a mouth full of food. Steve rolled his eyes and gave Tony a look that screamed 'really?' Then he looked at the girl in apology.

"Please excuse my friend here." The girl nodded.  
"It is quiet alright. I can tell that he is enjoying his food very much." Steve smiled at her and went back to his food.  
"Kiki, get your skinny white ass in here and move the damn ruble off of the second stove." An obnoxious voice sounded from the kitchen. Thor looked at the girl in pity as she looked over her shoulder.  
"Only if your fat ass actually uses it Mark." The girl yelled back. She then turned back to the very confused faces of the Avengers. She blushed lightly and bowed her upper body slightly. "Please excuse my foul language. Also if you need anything just call." With that she stood straight again and walked through the doors to the kitchen. They then heard more cursing and the sound of moving rubble. Steve looked back at the others.  
"Did anyone else expect that?" The rest of the Avengers shook their heads speechlessly then went back to their food.

**_:) Skip a couple of hours. C:_**

"Can I get the bill please?" Tony asked when he finally got enough energy to call for it.  
"Right away sir." Kiki's voice was heard from the kitchen as she walked out and over to the register. She hastily typed in what she needed to and then walked back over to them. "Here you are sir."  
"Thank you." Tony glanced at the bill and pulled out his wallet he then took out three twenty dollar bills and handed it to her. "You can keep the change, and how bout I give you a tip of twenty for being unexpectedly cute." Tony winked at her as handed her another twenty. The girl smiled sheepishly.  
"Thank you sir for your kind words, but your charm and money won't get you anywhere with me." She swiftly bowed then went back to the cash register to deposit the money, leaving a baffled Tony behind and the rest of the Avengers laughing.  
"My friend I do believe you have met your match with this young maiden." Thor said after he had caught his breath again. Tony just glared before rolling his eyes.  
"I believe we should be going so we can stop smelling like a pigsty." Tony countered and everyone agreed they all left after one last quick glance at the albino woman.

**_:)Years Pass C:_**  
"Kiki, we have more customers at table 4, can you get them for me, my hands are full with tables 1 and 2?" A tall woman with long brown hair that was put up into a bun and dark green eyes asked Kiki. Kiki looked up from her work behind the counter and replied.  
"Yes ma'am, just let me finish writing this up and I will be there right away." The tall woman nodded and went back to dealing with the people at her tables. Kiki quickly finished what she was doing and picked up her note pad for the new customers' orders. "Good afternoon, my name is Kiki and I will be your waitress today. So what would you like to drink and would you like an appetizer?" She pulled out her notepad from her pocket and grabbed one of her pens from another one.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I don't think we've seen your pretty face since the New York incident." Kiki looked up and smiled.  
"Hello Mister Stark. It is a pleaser to see you again." Tony smiled gleefully and the looked back at his menu.  
"I think I'll have a Coke, and by the way what have you been up to so that you don't look like you've aged a bit. Is it some kind of fountain of immortality or are you just that pretty?" Kiki giggled.  
"Thank you for the compliment Mister Stark, and no, there is no fountain of immortality, and if I had found it you certainly wouldn't be seeing me here scrapping by in this dull job." Kiki wrote down the orders of all of the other Avengers and walked away.

"She sure hasn't changed." Steve spoke up and looked at Tony. "And she is still out of your playboy league." Tony huffed.  
**_:)Minutes latter C:_**  
Kiki returned with their platters and the Avengers began to catch up with the young albino.  
"So, we have finally decided that we will continue coming here after all of our missions, just so we can have this marvelous food and to remember how this was the first place we ever ate together at like semi normal people." Tony finished with a flourish. Kiki giggled at him.  
"Okay so that means I'll have to actual start watching the news just to make sure I get the shift with you guys here." The others laughed and nodded in agreement. Then the tall woman from before came up. "Oh, Miss Pentane." Kiki stood from the chair she had taken to talk with the others.  
"Kiki, Mark wants you in the kitchen to help him find some more meat from the fridge. Apparently he ran out and is too short and fat to grab it himself. "Miss Pentane rolled her eyes and Kiki nodded.  
"Yes ma'am." Kiki quickly left for the kitchen. Miss Pentane turned around so that she was facing the Avengers now.  
"Thank you." She said simply.  
"For what?" Asked Tony.  
"For making her smile again. It has been a while since I last saw that child smile and laugh as if everything was fine again. You are true heroes for bringing that back into her life." With that she bowed and left them to sit in silence, contemplating what she meant.

**_:)Quick Explanation on Time Passing C:_**

As time passed the Avengers continued going to Shwarma and seeing Kiki. Sometimes they would find out her shift and come just to talk and eat. They learned that her family was killed years ago in a horrible car crash and that she was supporting herself and a younger brother. They also learned that her older brother and sister also died in the car crash and that her younger brother, Chi, was having medical issues but she refused to take money other than tips from them. Every day they arrived they got to see more and more of her shinning face and she became a regular friend to them. She even got to hear about their different pasts and give advice so that they could move on from several different incidences. Eventually Loki returned and tried to wreak havoc, and after several more months of fighting and such he eventual gave in to his brother's persistence and gave his knollage up to S.H.I.E.L.D. Now Loki was part of the Avengers and they were on their way back from fighting Doom for the umpteenth time.

**_:) Back to Regular Time C:_**

"Will you tell me where we are going already?" Loki asked impatiently.  
"Nope you have to wait." Tony was being impossible on the subject and the rest of the Avengers were staying out of it.  
"Why can't you just tell me now, exactly?" Loki was begging to grow wary of their argument.  
"Because you have to wait." Tony said simply. "But not too long apparently. We are here." The helo-carrier landed on a building somewhere in New York. Loki stepped out and was still not impressed  
"And where exactly is here?" Tony grinned widely.  
"Shwarma!" He announced excitedly as he entered the door on the roof. Loki was still confused, and Thor patted him on the back making the smaller male stumble slightly.  
"Do not worry, brother. There is a young maiden that we regularly visit at this site, and you must see her. She is a very wise woman for one so young." Thor said happily as he dragged his brother down the steps and into the restaurant. They all sat down at a table near to the back side of the restaurant and waited for someone to come. Kiki instantly saw them and rushed to get over to them.  
"Mister Stark will you be having your usual or something different tonight?" Her silky voice came from behind Tony and he grinned as he looked up at her.  
"Nice to see you to darling and yes I think I will. Also on another note we have a new person for you to meet." Kiki glanced over at Loki and a smile came across her face.  
"So you are the special brother Thor rambles about." Loki looked over at her after he glanced at his brother then nodded. "Well then, welcome to Shwarma. My name is Kiki and I will be your waitress for today. What would you like to drink and would you like an appetizer. If you want to know, the Soup of the day is Homemade Chicken Noodle, and the most liked appetizer is the Mahammara." Loki was still unused to chipper people so he slightly twitched at her enthusiasm. Kiki went back to talking with the others and getting their orders a few changed from their regulars to new stuff but most of them stayed the same. Loki made his order and Kiki disappeared for a few moments.  
"You really come here after every mission, just to see her?" Loki asked incregelously.  
"Yep, and the reason why is because she is special and different from the usual people we hang with. She is a nice change of scenery to us and also a good friend. We've known her for years." The other nodded and Kiki reappeared with their drinks and the few salads and vegetarian dishes that some of them got. "You guys have really made this place different, huh?" Tony commented as he looked around and Kiki nodded.  
"All thanks to your funding Mister Stark."  
"Come on, we've known each other for a long time you can call me Tony already." Kiki smiled and shook her head.  
"That would be disrespectful to you sir. After all you are a loyal customer and have been for several years." Kiki bowed dutifully. Tony scoffed.  
"However, you are a friend." Tony said obstinately.  
"No offence, sir, but rules are put here for a reason and I am not at liberty to break them." Kiki's voice was soft but forceful. Tony sighed and lifted his hands up in defeat, but Loki suddenly had an idea. It was weird for him to help the others when they were not fighting a super villain but he wanted to this time.  
"Would you call him Tony if your shift was over and we were somewhere else?" Loki inquired. Tony looked at him and Loki winked slightly. Tony then smiled and turned back to Kiki.  
"So, would you?" Tony prompted. Kiki was silent for a moment as she chewed on her bottom lip in thought.  
"I suppose I would." She answered. Tony grinned deviously.  
"You could bring your brother and we could go back to the mansion and chat for a while. Plus I have been dying to meet the kid anyway." Kiki looked at him for a long moment then nodded.  
"My shift ends after you finish your food and I live a block away." Kiki then heard the bell for her and she excused herself to get the rest of their food. Tony then grinned at Loki.  
"I could kiss you right now." Loki noticeably shuttered.  
"I would prefer you not to." Tony laughed.

**_:) End Of The Chapter Please Give Me Comments If You Want More! C:_**  
**Mahammara** crushed walnuts, mixed with roasted red pepper, pomegranate paste and spices served with pita bread  
**_Beef Kabab * _**_marinated cubed grilled beef tenderloin_  
**_Kafta Kabab *_** _grilled ground beef mixed with parsley, onion and spices_  
_Thank You for taking time out of your day to read this and please continue to read on as the story progresses!_


End file.
